A Night Not To Be Forgotten 2
by Azza-chan
Summary: Natsuki and Shizuru confess there feelings for eachother and grow more confident not to care what people think about them
1. Chapter 1

**A Night Not To Be Forgotten**

I was pinned up against the wall as she had her hands round my wrists, holding them up against the wall. I could feel the warm moisture of her breath on my neck as we stood there, she whispered lowly into my ear, "I love you Natsuki, I've always loved you since the first day I met you." I blushed as I heard those words come from her mouth; it was a bit of a surprise although it wasn't as if I didn't have the same feelings towards her... I just never had the guts to say it to her.

She lifted her head, gazing into my eyes with her beautiful brown eyes. I knew she was waiting for a reply but I continued to blush, unable to say those words. It killed me, she loved me she really did and I loved her but I couldn't even say those three simple little words _I love you_. She could see it in my eyes I just couldn't speak. She leaned close to me her soft lips barely touching mine, at that point I whispered to her, "I love you Shizuru, I really do and I don't ever want to lose you." After those words my world was full of passion for a few minutes as I wrapped my arms around her as we kissed.

She broke the kiss, savouring it as she enjoyed it. I blushed a little, looking her in the eyes, "I love you Shizuru; please never leave me." She laughed a little being her arrogant self but smiled at me, "Natsuki, I would never leave you. It would shatter my heart to be parted from you." After hearing those words I was filled with such joy, I Kissed Shizuru deeply as she is the world to me, I loved her so much it would off killed me if we were ever parted.

The clock struck ten and I looked her in the eyes pleading her not to go back to her dorm tonight, as we both confessed our feelings for each other tonight, I just couldn't part with her so soon after that. In the morning I would be ok with it as we had school in the morning and we were in different classes we had to part for that. Shizuru just smiled at me, letting me have my way and stayed with me that night. We slept in the same bed that night, cuddling each other as we slept.

Shizuru was gone in the morning when my alarm woke me up. I understood that the council president couldn't be caught coming out of another girls room as there would be rumours flying about and would cause her so much trouble which was unnecessary for her to deal with. I stretched a little, taking my time to get changed; thinking about what happened just last night made me smile and had me in such a good mood I was ready to take on the day-boy was I wrong.

Mikoto was being her childish, annoying, pestering self and doing my head in, bringing me down from my excellent mood and then the full morning I didn't see Shizuru at all, I tried looking for her at lunch. But no luck she wasn't anywhere to be found, it was as if she was hiding from me or something. I sprinted up the stairs to the roof, bursting through the door, into the heat, light and Shizuru, "Oof." I was lying on top of Shizuru; she laughed and asked in her sweet voice, hugging me lightly, "Are you ok Miss Rush?" I laughed and smiled at her, my eyes half closed because of how bright it was. "I'm sorry Shizuru I was trying to find you and the roof was the last place you could be so I ran as fast as I could and well I didn't mean to literally run into you."

I stood up slowly, reaching my hand out for hers. She gripped my hand in hers, her hand in mine warming me inside as her skin was so soft and warm. She smiled at me and kissed my cheek, "As long as you weren't hurt Natsuki, its ok." I blushed a little from the kiss and stood still and Shizuru dashed past-it felt as if everything slowed down. All my senses were heighted for a split second, I could hear the sound of birds singing from the trees; I could smell the cherry blossoms; the warmth of the sun; the breeze between my fingers and the brightness of the sun was too much for my eyes to take I closed them for that instant and then everything returned to normal.

For the rest of the day everything just seemed to pass by so fast, till I was with Shizuru again. We walked along the path from the school to the girls dormitories. We stopped for a bit, just to watch the sun set and before the last bit of light disappeared from the sky, "I love you Shizuru." I said, kissing her on the lips for just a moment, not caring if anyone was around. She smiled and wrapped her arms around me, kissing me passionately showing how much she loved me. We didn't care who saw us, we were in love and we didn't care what people would think of us.

**A/N: Hey sorry it's been such a long time since I've wrote a story, this is just something recent I wrote up in like 2 hours as I was reading love poems and listening to love songs and talking to my someone at that point so I felt like writing a yuri. First time yuri here so please comment and review if you like to, please and thank you.**


	2. I Couldn't be with anyone better

**I Couldn't Be With Anyone Better **

_Continuing this on from the last chapter ok.  
><em>That night Shizuru asked me out on a date, let's say I was blushing so much I could hardly speak but she smirked at me and turned around walking down the hallway to her room and before going into her room she said, "I take that as a yes then. See you in the morning Natsuki." I sank to my knees after there was no one in the hallway, still blushing. "God why couldn't I just say yes. Instead of my face going bright red." I dropped my head, but got up slowly. Walking to my room, thinking about what just happened and her words before she disappeared.

I flopped down on my bed, turning to my side looking up at the star filled sky. Looking at the stars always relaxed me for some reason. I closed my eyes drifting off into a dream.

_I found myself in Shizuru's room, sitting up on the bed looking slightly dazed but I couldn't see Shizuru anywhere. I got up and wondered where she was, leaving her room. Checking in the kitchen to see if she was there but no one was around, I didn't know what to do. Then suddenly I was on my motorbike, riding straight in a wall... "wait a wall." I had no time to react I crashed through it, finding myself in the student council room, where Shizuru was. She spoke but it was muffled and my lips moved in reply._

_I turned my bike around driving as fast as I could away from the building and then an explosion of snake heads came through the school roof where Shizuru was. I rode off to the abandoned warehouse. As I got there Shizuru had cut the rope of the bell and it fell on me, trapping me in it. I called Dhuran, but when he appeared he was tangled in the Shizuru's child Kiyohime. I saw the light again after Shizuru had her weapon wrapped around me and I was beside her, in her arms. We fell to our knees as I kissed her lightly on the lips, leaning back, "I love you." Were the words I heard coming from my mouth at that moment, it wasn't a lie or had no meaning behind them those are the words I have for her._

_I turned my head to the side looking at our child's fight each other, "Dhuran, load silver cartilage. Fire!" Was the last thing I said before our bodies disappeared into green dust._

I shot up, Shizuru giggling at me. I looked over at her and blushed throwing my pillow at her, "Shut up, I had a bit of a bad dream there..." I said a few words under my breath so she wouldn't hear me. _At least we stayed together in the end, _was at the back of my mind. I got out of bed going over to my wardrobe to pick clothes for our date; I turned to Shizuru asking her to leave for a bit so I could get changed. I slipped on a white skirt, green t-shirt and a jacket in case it was cold.

I went downstairs and met Shizuru in the kitchen she handed me a plate of scrambled eggs and toast. I sat down at the counter with the plate and thanked Shizuru. She left me while I ate as she had to go make the morning announcements. There was a little screech as the speakers and microphone were turned on. Everyone was going on about their business while Shizuru called out the announcements and then suddenly there was a pause, "I love you Natsuki Kuga." Was the next thing we all heard and I blushed madly but smile saying, "I love you to Shizuru."

There was a lot of chaos and Haruka, Vice president was up in arms with it. While Shizuru snuck off with me, we held hands as we walked to the park. Everything was set up for a picnic I was kind of shocked at how fast she was at this. She wrapped her arms around me, as I softly kissed her lips I could feel her tongue licking my lips and slowly went in my mouth. As I felt her tongue rubbing against mine I started licking hers and wrestling it carelessly. The kiss grew more intensely as we went on, I could feel her saliva mixing with mine and as it dripped out from our mouth. She fell on top of me but I didn't care, my hands were playing with the ends of her hair as our tongues kept playing with each others. She broke the kiss licking her lips from it.

She gazed into my eyes for a minute, sharing a loving look with her I kissed her lips slowly, tasting her again, oh how sweet she was. I licked my lips from the kiss we just shared and she rolled to the side, facing me as I rolled onto my side, our hands intertwined together as we just lay there gazing into each other's eyes, "I love you." We both said at the same time we both smiled looking at each other dreamily, "I'll always be with you forever and ever Shizuru, I'll never leave you." I said because it was how I felt and I meant it.

She blushed a little at what I said, "I'll always be with you and I'll protect you Natsuki." I blushes and kissed her forehead, "I couldn't off ask for any better soul mate Shizuru." She pulled me in and hugged me, kissing my head as we lay there watching the sun set. _I was glad we weren't a secret anymore._

**A/N: ^_^ woo. I just had to write a second chapter for these two, they're my favourite yuri couple and well it's just my feelings too at the moment with these two yuri chapters. Hope you enjoyed it .**


End file.
